He's Mine !
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Duo aime Heero, mais Heero n'aime pas Duo. Quatre aime Heero et Heero aime Quatre. Tous deux entretient une relation secrète depuis quelques mois. Quand un jour Duo le découvre, il jure qu'Heero finira avec lui à n'importe quel prix et que Quatre paiera pour sa trahison. Le blond n'aurait jamais dû oublier que rien, absolument rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un Shinigami en colère...
1. Souffrance

**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 01 x 04

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Parce que je n'aime pas le Heero x Duo. Parce que je déteste le Duo x Heero. Parce que j'exècre le Heero x Duo x Heero. Parce que je hais le Duo x Heero x Duo. Parce que j'adore les _crack pairing_. Parce que j'aime ce que les autres n'aiment pas. Parce que je veux écrire quelque chose de différent. Parce que je veux qu'on lise quelque chose de différent.

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**He's Mine !**

_**Péché 01 :**_

_Souffrance_

* * *

Encore une nuit blanche, une de plus. Une de ces sales nuits où il ne dormirait pas, où le sommeil refuserait de lui ouvrir ses bras et où Morphée ne se montrerait pas, le lâche.

Encore une nuit où il aurait peur, enfermé dans sa terreur, plongé dans sa frayeur.

Peur de quoi ? Peur de qui ?

De lui, de Duo, ou plutôt de l'entité qu'il hébergeait et qui répondait au nom macabre de Shinigami.

L'être, bien que présent depuis toujours dans le corps et l'esprit de son ami de manière passive, prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant sur son hôte, devenant chaque jour plus fort, hostile et dangereux.

Tout avait débuté lors de cet incident.

Quatre n'oublierait jamais le regard désespéré que lui avait lancé l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe juste avant de perdre le contrôle face au Dieu de la Mort. Une souffrance indescriptible s'était ancrée dans ses yeux améthystes ce jour-là, si profondément incrustée qu'elle n'avait pu faire face à la trahison de l'arabe sans exploser de manière disproportionnée, anéantissant brutalement toutes ses barrières psychiques.

Depuis, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler compulsivement dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Se retrouvant sans protection aucune, il était dans l'incapacité de se défendre contre autant de sentiments étrangers qui s'infiltraient en lui. Le repos nocturne auquel il aspirait tant lui était dorénavant refusé, interdit.

Son empathie - son don, sa force - le tuait désormais à petit feu.

Jours après jours, nuits après nuits, il endurait avec de plus en plus de mal la haine de Shinigami. Cette rage, si forte, si atroce, pouvait devenir encore mille fois plus intolérable lorsqu'elle s'unissait à celle de Duo, laissant Quatre dans un état d'épuisement extrême, sans toutefois lui accorder l'indulgence de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« Non… NON ! »  
_

Subissant une nouvelle vague de sentiments encore plus violente que les précédentes, le blond se prit brutalement la tête entre les mains, comme si cela lui donnait la capacité de faire diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu la douleur qui le parcourait. Il savait sa tentative de protection inutile, mais ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir par réflexe face à une attaque contre laquelle il n'était pourtant pas à même physiquement de se battre.

_« Merde... »  
_

Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

Par Allah, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être assailli par toutes ces horreurs !

Combien de temps encore serait-il en mesure de les supporter ? Pourquoi tout avait si brutalement basculé de la sorte ? Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Soit, il n'avait peut-être pas été tout à fait honnête avec Duo, mais rien n'était en mesure de justifier un tel sort envers lui... absolument rien. Il ne lui avait pas menti, tentant même plusieurs fois de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais rien voulu voir. Devait-il être tenu pour seul responsable du malheur de son ex-meilleur ami ? Non. Certainement pas.

Lessivé, il délaissa sa tête pour serrer ses bras autour de ses jambes, complètement abattu. Il sentit des larmes poindre, obstruant sa vue. Elles se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues, descendant jusqu'à ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter. Il pleurait de rage, de fatigue et d'amertume.

Il craquait.

Ses larmes se transformèrent en torrents et ses sanglots en pleurs.

Il fallait pourtant tenir. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il refusait de mourir.

Mais bon sang, que pouvait-il faire ? La bataille était trop inégale, lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un simple soldat muni d'un lance-pierre face à une armée entière équipée de chars d'assaut.

Soudain, il entendit des pas. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre puis la verrouilla avec hâte. Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état, surtout pas Duo qui ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de plus de le rabaisser.

Une voix résonna alors dans le couloir, froide, atone et le cœur de l'empathe fit un bond. Ce ton grave qui se voulait neutre, n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à lui, son âme-sœur, son japonais…

_« Heero ! »  
_

L'indifférence constante dont il faisait preuve à l'encontre de son entourage, ses yeux cobalts qui semblaient ne jamais rien refléter, tout cela n'était qu'une façade construite pendant la guerre et dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher complètement.

L'arabe savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un masque, car quand lui et le brun se retrouvaient ensemble, sa carapace se brisait. Ses prunelles d'habitude si austères s'animaient et son regard n'était plus que tendresse, passion, amour. Ses gestes amplis d'affection, révélaient sa vraie facette : celle d'un homme comblé, tout simplement heureux d'être avec son _koibito _blond.

Oui, ils étaient bel et bien amants, s'aimant d'un amour ardant, dévorant, malgré leurs caractères a priori opposés. Quatre débordait de désir pour ce japonais pas si silencieux, qui venait à l'instant de lui annoncer que lui et Duo devaient partir en mission, ce soir.

L'arabe encaissa le choc sans mot dire, trop abasourdi pour prononcer la moindre parole.

Quelle ironie.

Il allait devoir faire équipe avec l'entité qui rêvait de le tuer et Duo ne ferait assurément rien pour l'en empêcher, trop heureux de mettre enfin un terme à la vie de celui qui avait brisé la sienne. Le natté prétexterait sans doute que la mission avait mal tournée, laissant Shinigami en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'empathe.

Le blond déclara finalement qu'il serait prêt dans un quart d'heure. Seul le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, preuve qu'Heero avait perçu les paroles de son compagnon, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé par le brun.

Après avoir vérifié que son amant ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir, Quatre partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau froide, il se mira quelques instants. L'armoire à pharmacie qui surplombait le lavabo en marbre lui renvoya une image pitoyable de sa propre personne.

_« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un mort, hein ? »  
_

Exténué, les traits creusés par la fatigue, il affichait une mine aussi blême que celle d'un cadavre. Le miroir face à lui ne reflétait qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il aurait dû être, une copie dont on aurait retiré les couleurs et qui possédait un regard vide, morne, sans vie.

Résigné, il plongea sa tête sous le filet d'eau après avoir poussé un long soupir de découragement. Il resta ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place, d'accepter une fois pour toute son misérable sort et de colorer un minimum ses joues blafardes grâce à l'eau glacée.

Une fois ses cheveux soigneusement essorés et peignés, il repartit dans sa chambre enfiler un pantalon propre, prit la première chemise repassée qu'il trouva dans l'armoire et se contempla une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Devant lui, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années svelte - frêle diraient certains - qui paraissait calme, serein et reposé.

Parfait, il arrivait à donner le change.

Déterminé, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'immense couloir de la villa qui leur servait de planque à lui et aux quatre autres anciens pilotes de Gundam, sortit de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans l'allée. Pourrait-il y remettre les pieds ? Il n'était pas en mesure de répondre à cette question et n'était pas sûr de vouloir en connaitre la réponse.

Continuant d'avancer d'un pas qui se voulait ferme en direction du salon, il feignit d'ignorer la panique qui s'emparait petit à petit de chaque parcelle de son corps, envahissant progressivement son cœur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne reculerait pas.

Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec le Dieu de la Mort.

Ce soir, il allait affronter Shinigami.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

L'angst c'est le mal…

L'angst c'est galère à écrire…

L'angst c'est trop prise de tête…

…

Je hais l'angst.


	2. Trahison

**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 01 x 04

**Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes** **:** Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**He's Mine !**

_**Péché 02 :**_

_Trahison_

* * *

**Flashback **

**-x-**

Malgré le soleil qui lui caressait paresseusement la peau, la surchauffant sans toutefois la brûler, malgré les rayons lumineux qui s'infiltraient traîtreusement à travers les rideaux à demi tirés, tombant inévitablement sur ses paupières clauses, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre où il aurait dû être, Quatre ne voulait pour rien au monde s'extirper de sa couche, si chaude, si douce, si délicieusement agréable, que lui et son amant partageaient depuis bientôt six mois, date à laquelle les cinq anciens pilotes avaient investi la villa qui leur servait de quartier général pour pouvoir être au plus proche du lieux des missions que leur confiaient les _Preventers_.

Comme tous les soirs, il avait patiemment attendu que ses trois autres compagnons d'armes aient rejoint leurs appartements respectifs pour aller dormir, puis silencieusement, le plus discrètement possible, il était allé rejoindre son partenaire dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien garde de n'éveiller personne. Tous deux avaient alors commencé une nuit emplie de débauche et de plaisirs charnels.

L'arabe l'affirmait, Heero pouvait être qualifié sans tromperie aucune de divinité du lit. Chaque mot qu'il murmurait sensuellement à son oreille lui donnait d'incroyables frissons, chaque caresse alanguie qu'il lui prodiguait faisait naître une irrésistible envie dans tout son corps, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Le brun faisait preuve d'une dextérité folle, d'une maîtrise absolue qui rendait l'empathe complètement dingue, incapable de résister bien longtemps au délicieux appel de la luxure.

Le japonais, contre tout attente, n'était qu'amour et tendresse envers le blond, étonnante constatation pour celui que l'on avait pris l'habitude de surnommer _l'iceberg polaire_ ou encore _le soldat parfait_. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie affective, l'attitude froide et austère de l'ex-pilote du Wing laissait place à un caractère doux, passionné, enflammé. Seul Quatre était au courant de ce changement, puisqu'il n'était autre que la raison même de ce décalage entre ce que le brun était et ce qu'il paraissait être.

Comme si l'on ne pouvait être qu'un bloc de marbre dénué de tout sentiment.

Comme s'il était possible pour un être humain de ne rien ressentir.

_« Ridicule. »_

Il ne pouvait le nier, Heero avait bel et bien subi un entrainement particulièrement dur et éprouvant auprès de J pour devenir le pilote implacable que tous connaissaient et effectivement, il avait appris sous les tortures plus ou moins sadiques que lui infligeait son mentor à ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'en avait pas.

Certes, il était capable de subir de plein fouet l'autodestruction de son propre Gundam sans que son corps n'en garde aucune séquelle, mais il restait un jeune homme, un adolescent ayant grandi bien trop vite sans avoir pu connaître une enfance décente, modelé à cacher et à enfouir profondément chaque parcelle de sentiment, persuadé que sa survie en dépendait. Cependant, comme tous ses semblables, il était capable d'éprouver de l'amour, de la haine, de la peur ou encore de la tristesse, aussi ténus soient-ils.

Mais ça, nul ne l'avait jamais su.

Même l'américain n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir la véritable nature de ce qui régnait au fond du cœur du brun, bien qu'il clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le seul à connaître le japonais sur le bout des doigts.

Seul Quatre avait réussi à percer à jour la carapace de l'ancien pilote du Wing et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de son _Uchuu no Kokoro_ pour y parvenir. Le blond savait plus que quiconque que les apparences étaient trompeuses, que certains arrivaient aisément à dissimuler derrière une façade antipathique, un caractère des plus chaleureux malheureusement engoncé dans une timidité maladive.

Ainsi, intrigué par l'attitude polaire d'Heero, l'arabe lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il affichait cet air dédaigneux voire hautain en toute circonstance, pourquoi il obéissait aveuglément tel un pantin docile aux ordres de J et pourquoi il faisait tout pour renier sa nature d'être humain, fragile par nature ?

Le brun lui avait répondu sèchement que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'une mère poule lui colle aux basques en prétendant vouloir tout savoir sur lui, comme le faisait déjà Duo.

L'empathe, nullement blessé par le comportement arctique du japonais, lui avait alors posé une dernière question, question qui allait hanter l'ex-pilote du Wing durant de longues semaines :

- Dis, tu n'en as pas marre de te cacher sans cesse derrière ton masque d'indifférence, de ne pas être TOI ?

Heero y avait longuement réfléchi. La guerre s'étant terminée avec la mort de Treize et la défaite de Mariemeia, ils étaient dorénavant en paix malgré le fait qu'ils continuaient à effectuer des missions officielles et officieuses pour le compte des _Preventers_. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, celui d'un soldat parfait sans émotion et sans faille ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en détacher ? Pourquoi ne le voulait-il pas ?

Toutes ses réponses, il ne les avait trouvées que tardivement en discutant avec celui qui était à l'origine de ses interrogations. Le brun n'avait jamais été très proche de Quatre, mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à apprécier l'empathe avec qui il devint ami, puis petit à petit, l'amitié des deux adolescents qu'ils étaient à l'époque avait évoluée en amour, sans qu'ils ne cherchent à le rejeter, l'acceptant sans condition.

Amour qu'ils pouvaient dorénavant concrétiser depuis qu'ils occupaient la villa, en prenant garde cependant à ce que leurs trois autres compagnons d'armes n'en sachent rien. En particulier un certain américain. Surtout un certain américain.

Le blond se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec ce dernier, lors de ces trop rares occasions où ils pouvaient se côtoyer la journée sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait à partir précipitamment pour effectuer un travail de dernière minute.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il éprouvait une pointe de honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de tout avouer au châtain, mais sans plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à l'obstination de Duo qui refusait catégoriquement de croire qu'Heero ne l'aimait pas, se raccrochant à son rêve de pouvoir finir un jour dans les bras du brun comme un bigorneau à son rocher.

Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser son ami dans l'erreur et de ne rien faire pour l'y en sortir, alors qu'il aurait pu lui dire que cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il couchait avec l'ancien pilote du Wing, les soirs où aucun des deux n'avait de mission.

D'autant plus que la veille, le châtain lui avait une nouvelle fois réaffirmé que le japonais ne pouvait être avec personne d'autre que lui.

**-xOx-**

_Il était aux alentours de midi._

_Duo, installé dans le salon, finissait de relire le rapport qu'il devait envoyer le jour même. Avachi dans le canapé, une canette de bière à portée de main trônant sur la table basse, il pianotait sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, procédant aux dernières rectifications de son texte._

_Quatre, lui, s'occupait de mettre le couvert pour deux personnes, fait plutôt rarissime depuis la fin de la guerre. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus déjeuné seul en compagnie de l'américain et bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, cela lui manquait._

_S'il devait définir les relations qui l'unissaient avec les ex-pilotes autres qu'Heero, il qualifierait celle le liant au natté comme étant amicale - ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire - tandis que celle l'attachant à Trowa et Wufei était plutôt d'ordre fraternelle, les deux amants veillant sans cesse sur lui._

_Sa tâche achevée, il s'assit._

_- A TABLE ! cria-t-il depuis la cuisine._

_- C'est bon, j'arrive ! lui répondit le châtain._

_Ce dernier enregistra rapidement les corrections qu'il venait d'apporter à son document puis se leva, emportant sa bière au passage._

_Le seuil de la cuisine à peine franchi, il s'arrêta net._

_- Heu… Quat' ?_

_L'arabe, déjà installé sur l'une des chaises, tourna sa tête vers lui._

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu cherches à m'engraisser pour ensuite me jeter dans le four et me bouffer ou quoi ?_

_L'empathe ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonné._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je veux bien croire que j'ai un appétit d'ogre, mais de là à le prendre au pied de la lettre… Même à deux, on n'arrivera jamais à tout manger !_

_Le blond, toujours confus, reporta son regard sur la table ornée d'une multitude de plats divers et variés qui recouvraient pratiquement toute la surface visible de la nappe. Les derniers centimètres carrés de libres furent réduits à néant lorsque son ami y déposa sa canette._

_- Oh._

_Effectivement, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort en terme de quantité…_

_- J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ?_

_- Mais non ! Sauf si tu comptes nourrir le cachalot apprivoisé que tu planques dans la baignoire, là par contre…_

_- Ne te moque pas de moi !_

_L'américain éclata de rire._

_Il passa près de l'empathe, en profita pour lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux, ce qui lui valu un « Hé ! » indigné au passage, puis il s'assit en face de lui._

_Quatre se renfrogna, les joues rouges de honte._

_- Désolé, mais j'étais tellement heureux que l'on mange ensemble que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je cuisinais…_

_- T'en fais pas va, lui répondit son colocataire, tout en se servant une grosse portion de salade de riz, ce soir y'aura plus rien. T'as oublié que tu vivais avec trois morfales et un chieur ?_

_L'arabe lui lança un regard amusé._

_- C'est de Wufei dont tu parles ?_

_- A ton avis ?_

_Le châtain secoua la tête, atterré._

_- J'ai jamais vu un gars autant casse-couilles en matière de nourriture. Il aime les œufs au plat mais pas les omelettes, il mange les spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise mais pas la salade de tomates, il raffole des cerises mais les détestes dans les yaourts… Bientôt, il va nous sortir qu'il préfère s'enquiller des boites de Pringles plutôt que des pots de Nutella… Ce type est pas normal, Quat'._

_- Parce que tu crois que nous on l'est ?_

_- Plus que certains en tout cas._

_Il fit la grimace._

_- T'as déjà vu ce qu'Heero grignote entre les repas ?_

_Le blond opina du chef._

_- Du céleri._

_Duo soupira, désespéré._

_- C'est ça, du céleri ! Bordel Quat', c'est inhumain de manger un truc pareil !_

_- Alors selon toi Heero n'est pas humain ?_

_- Non, selon moi il a des goûts de chiottes en matière de bouffe… et de fringues !_

_- Ferais-tu allusion à feu son spandex ?_

_Le châtain prit un air exagérément horrifié._

_- Dis pas le nom de cette chose, ça porte malheur… T'es pas au courant que si tu prononces le nom-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-dit, tu devras te saper jusqu'à la fin de tes jours en coureur cycliste ?_

_Quatre se retint de justesse de rire._

_- Au fait, rassure-moi… il l'a jeté ? Avec son débardeur vert et ses baskets jaunes j'espère ?_

_L'arabe redevint immédiatement sérieux._

_Lentement, il se pencha vers l'avant et fit signe à l'américain de se rapprocher, comme s'il allait lui confier une information de la plus haute importance._

_- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne._

_- Pas même à Réléna ?_

_- Surtout pas à Réléna !_

_Le natté, en un geste volontairement théâtral, posa sa main droite sur son cœur._

_- Je le jure sur ma collection de pornos gay planquée sous le lit de Fei._

_L'empathe pouffa, avant de s'approcher d'avantage de son homologue, collant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille._

_- Il a tout gardé._

_Et avant que le châtain ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :_

_- Il s'en sert comme référence, pour voir s'il ne grossit pas…_

_L'américain se recula, hilare._

_- Nooon ! Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Pas du tout !_

_- Alors c'est de là que vient son amour pour le céleri…_

_- Tu as tout compris._

_Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage, tous deux éclatèrent de rire._

_Une fois calmés, il purent enfin déguster leur repas qui se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux - le natté était bien trop occupé à savourer chacun des plats pour l'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu - jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au dessert._

_Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Quatre._

_- Duo, fit-il soudainement, tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à être avec Heero ?_

_- Non, répondit ce dernier, catégorique._

_- Même s'il ne t'aime pas ?_

_- Ça viendra, faut juste que je sois patient._

_- Pourtant cela fait des années que tu lui cours après…_

_- Et alors ? Je l'aurai à l'usure, il finira forcément par se rendre compte qu'il a des sentiments pour moi._

_- Oui, des sentiments amicaux, mais rien de plus…_

_Doucement, l'américain reposa sa part de tarte aux fraises qu'il allait engloutir, intrigué._

_D'habitude, dès qu'ils parlaient d'Heero, Quatre commençait à sourire d'un air mal à l'aise, essayait de se mettre à la place du japonais en expliquant à son ami pourquoi il restait si froid et distant mais prenait néanmoins toujours la défense du châtain, l'encourageant à persévérer autant que possible dans son amour à sens unique, lui assurant qu'il finirait un jour par parvenir à ses fins, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait._

_Hors, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas aujourd'hui et maintenant que le natté y repensait, des fois précédentes._

« Pourquoi ? »

_Suspicieux, il scruta le visage de son colocataire, espérant y découvrir un quelconque indice…_

_Bingo._

_Ce dernier fuyait son regard, preuve qu'il ne se montrait pas tout à fait franc._

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose et je te jure que je vais te faire cracher le morceau… »

_- Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir Quat' ?_

_Le blond poussa un faible soupir, las._

_- Cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que s'il passe son temps à repousser tes avances, c'est parce qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Les yeux de l'américain se plissèrent._

_- Continue._

_- Réfléchis un peu. Tu ne vois pas que tu fais fausse route, que tu fonces dans un mur en t'accrochant à une chimère ? Regarde la vérité en face, il ne t'aime pas, alors que cela fait des années que tu t'obstines à attirer son attention et à le faire réagir, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait une seule fois. Tu ne penses pas qu'il se serait passé quelque chose depuis tout ce temps, s'il tenait vraiment à toi ?_

_Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, l'arabe baissa la tête, profondément peiné._

_- Duo, je t'en prie, oublie-le, oublie Heero, il est impossible que vous puissiez finir ensemble, tu ne seras jamais celui qu'il aimera. S'il te plaît, arrête avant que cela ne finisse mal. Abandonne._

_Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres du châtain._

_Il venait de comprendre._

_- Tu sais._

_Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation._

_L'ex-pilote du Sandrock s'en rendit compte immédiatement._

_- Quoi donc ? fit-il d'un air qu'il voulait innocent._

_- Tout._

_- Tout ?_

_Il sourit pour cacher son trouble._

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu p…_

_- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON !_

_Le natté venait d'abattre son poing sur la table._

_- Alors comme ça Heero ne "m'aime pas" ? Il aurait juste des sentiments "amicaux" envers moi ? Il serait déjà "amoureux" ?_

_- …_

_- Putain Quat', ça t'écorcherait la gueule de me dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toute ? ! Il est bel et bien avec quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Donne-moi le nom de ce bâtard !_

_- …_

_- RÉPONDS-MOI, BORDEL ! !  
_

_Le blond resta muet, effrayé._

_Il venait de percevoir une fluctuation anormale d'émotions qui ne provenaient pas du natté comme cela aurait dû être le cas, mais de l'autre, de Shinigami._

« Quelle aura malsaine et étouffante… »

_L'empathie._

_Depuis sa naissance, l'arabe avait toujours dû vivre avec ce don qui lui avait conféré le statut rare de "_New Type_", un être aux pouvoirs mentaux._

_A l'inverse des idées reçues, sa faculté ne permettait pas de déterminer de manière précise quel sentiment en particulier - colère, joie, haine ou amour par exemple - venait de telle ou telle personne. Au mieux n'en avait-il qu'une vague intuition, abstraite et confuse. Cependant, à force d'entraînement, de pratique et de persévérance, il était parvenu au bout de longues années à assigner les bons états d'âme à leurs véritables propriétaires._

_Chaque empreinte digitale d'un être humain était unique au monde et parallèlement, il en était de même pour son empreinte psychique._

_Wufei par exemple, possédait un caractère enflammé, entier. C'était un menteur de talent qui pouvait aisément tromper son monde en racontant toutes sortes de bobards mais paradoxalement, il était d'une honnêteté effarante dans ses sentiments. Il ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure._

_Trowa faisait penser à une rivière. Calme en apparence, il fallait regarder attentivement sous la surface pour se rendre compte de toute la vie qui s'y trouvait et de plus, ses crues étaient toutes aussi impressionnantes que dévastatrices. A ne jamais sous-estimer._

_Heero, ou la personnification vivante des célèbres poupées russes. En bonne _matriochka_, il camouflait ses véritables sentiments sous des tonnes de couches imperméables, se protégeant ainsi de toute agression extérieure. Cependant, grâce à la présence de Quatre à ses côtés, il commençait à s'isoler de moins en moins au fil des mois._

_Et enfin il y avait Duo, à part. Comme son nom l'indiquait, la dualité était son mot d'ordre. Ses propres émotions s'opposaient constamment à une autre partie de lui-même, l'obligeant à mener inlassablement un combat intérieur pour s'imposer face à un redoutable adversaire : Shinigami. Le blond n'avait jamais su dire si le Dieu de la Mort était une entité indépendante qui avait pris pour hôte le corps de son ami, ou bien si c'était une double personnalité née d'un traumatisme dont il ne s'était jamais remis. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que l'un respirait la joie tandis que l'autre suintait la haine. Il percevait la discordance perpétuelle des deux êtres toujours en désaccord. De quoi devenir fou._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, l'arabe ne vit pas l'américain se lever brusquement pour l'empoigner par le col de son vêtement. Ce dernier le plaqua avec force contre le réfrigérateur._

_- Je te conseille de me répondre rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je fracasse ton joli petit crâne dans la seconde !_

_- …D-Duo ?_

« Non… »

_Ce regard… ce n'était pas le sien._

_Ses améthystes d'ordinaire si pétillantes et étincelantes, avaient fait place à des rubis sombres et lugubres._

_- …Shinigami ?_

_A l'entente de son nom, l'interpelé abhorra un rictus particulièrement sinistre._

_L'empathe paniqua._

_- Duo ! Reprends-toi !_

_- Tu veux rien me dire, hein ?_

_- Duo ! DUO ! !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

_Il resserra son étreinte._

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CACHES ?_

_- Tu me fais mal...  
_

_- RÉPONDS-MOI ! !_

_- Arrête ! D-Duo ! T-Tu m'étrangles !_

_- JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DE ME RÉP-... Quoi ? !_

_Soudain, le châtain réalisa que ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour du cou de son colocataire._

_Étonné, il les retira prestement, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique._

_Ses yeux reprirent instantanément leur couleur habituelle._

_- Ok, t'es mon pote, donc si tu veux rien me dire, c'est ton droit, je respecte._

_Et il alla se rassoir comme si de rien n'était._

_Le blond par contre, était sous le choc._

… _Que venait-il de se passer ? _

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi son ami avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi agissait-il maintenant de la sorte ? Mais surtout, qui avait-il désormais en face de lui ? Le Dieu de la Mort ou bien…_

_- … Duo ?_

_- Quoi encore ? râla son interlocuteur._

_- C'est bien toi ?_

_- Qui tu veux que ce soit ?_

« Au hasard… Shinigami ? »

_- Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_- Ce que je viens de faire ?_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table._

_- Oh merde ! J'aurais pas dû cogner si fort, c'est ça ? T'inquiète, elle est solide, juré._

_L'arabe ne comprenait plus rien._

_Le natté avait-il oublié ce qui venait de se passer ?_

_- Du…_

_- Écoute Quat', le coupa-t-il, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne Heero._

_L'empathe resta muet, complètement perdu._

_- Tu refuses de me dire qui l'aime ? Pas grave, je finirai bien par trouver cette ordure._

_Comme si l'américain allait laisser le japonais lui filer entre les pattes._

_Impensable._

_Une fois qu'il avait ferré sa proie, il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, même si cette dernière était un ancien pilote de Gundam particulièrement récalcitrant et avait pour nom Heero Yuy. Le brun serait sien, il DEVAIT être sien, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement et si quiconque avait l'audace de s'interposer entre eux, il le tuerait._

_C'était aussi simple que ça._

_- Et quand ça sera fait…_

_Un éclat pourpre passa brièvement dans ses iris._

_- Je te jure qu'il regrettera d'avoir pris ce qui m'appartient, jusqu'à ce qu'il crève._

_Sur ces mots, le châtain se leva de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers le salon._

_Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami._

_- Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'être aussi violent avec toi, mais je voulais pas te faire mal, je te jure. Tu me pardonnes ?_

_- Bien sûr. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, je..._

« Hein ? ! »

_- Cool. Merci Quat', t'es un vrai pote ! A plus !_

_- Non, attends !_

_Le blond se précipita à sa suite._

_- Pourquoi as-tu prétendu n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ? Duo !_

_Trop tard._

_Le natté venait de partir en lui claquant la porte au nez._

**-xOx-**

En dépit de la menace proférée par le châtain de faire souffrir quiconque s'interposerait entre lui et son japonais, Quatre avait tout de même rejoint son amant dans sa chambre. Il n'avait que faire de telles intimidations. Il avait mis plusieurs fois en garde son ami, lui faisant même réaliser - d'une manière un peu trop brutale à son goût - que l'ex-pilote du Wing ne l'aimait pas, donc s'il s'obstinait à rester confiné dans son erreur, tant pis.

- Tant pis pour qui ? demanda un beau brun aux yeux azurites d'une voix ensommeillée, avant de s'étirer dans le lit qu'il partageait avec l'arabe.

Une fois ceci fait, il réduisit considérablement l'espace vide entre lui et son partenaire en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, aurais-je parlé tout haut ? fit doucement le blond.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, chuchota le japonais en lui mordillant une oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Ils recommencèrent alors à s'embrasser un peu plus passionnément cette fois-ci, laissant traîner ça et là une main autour d'une taille, une autre sur une cuisse, quand ce n'était pas pour la passer sur d'autres points beaucoup plus sensibles.

- Alors, reprit Heero, de qui tu parlais ?

- De Duo, soupira Quatre. Il ne veut toujours pas admettre que tu ne veux pas de lui.

- Hum, c'est un peu normal puisque c'est toi que je veux, fit le brun amusé, tout en passant et repassant ses doigts sur le corps pâle de son amant.

Un rire cristallin fusa des lèvres de l'arabe.

- Ça je le sais, figure-toi, c'est juste que cela vire en obsession et j'ai bien peur que cela ne se termine mal.

- Mais non, il finira forcément par se lasser, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé à Réléna après tout…

- D'accord, je te le concède, mais Réléna n'abritait pas Shinigami tout au fond d'elle !

- Parce que tu y crois à son histoire de double personnalité ?

_« Si tu savais à quel point j'en suis convaincu… »_

Il fallait que le blond soit complètement inconscient et passablement fou pour continuer à douter de l'existence du Dieu de la Mort après ce qu'il venait de vivre la veille.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il, formel.

Il planta son regard malachite dans celui cobalt de l'ancien pilote du Wing.

- Il vaudrait mieux le lui dire.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Le brun soupira.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Embrassant une nouvelle fois son compagnon, il rejeta les draps qui le recouvraient dans le but de se lever avant de se raviser au dernier moment.

- Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine, fit-il en esquissant une grimace, visiblement mécontent. Il le sait déjà.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Heero, tu…

- Regarde du côté de la porte.

Quatre s'exécuta et ce qu'il vit le mortifia.

L'américain se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, sidéré.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, une certaine routine s'était installée entre les cinq anciens pilotes.

Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, qu'il revienne d'une mission particulièrement fatigante, facile ou ardue, Wufei était toujours le premier debout. Toujours. C'était à se demander s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il accumulait les nuits blanches. Il prenait sa douche, puis descendait dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Trowa, comme tous les matins également, venait l'aider peu de temps après - il ne se trouvait jamais très loin de son amant - suivi de Duo qui une fois le repas prêt et la table mise, remontait dans les chambres pour réveiller les deux dormeurs restants et ainsi leur faire savoir qu'ils n'attendaient qu'eux pour manger.

Sauf que d'habitude, l'arabe regagnait rapidement ses appartements avant l'arrivée du châtain.

Hors aujourd'hui, il se trouvait encore dans le lit et les bras de son amour, nu comme un ver.

Toute méprise était impossible.

- Duo ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, prêt à le dépecer sur place.

- J'ai pigé, Quat'. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire le nom de l'enfoiré qui sortait avec Heero, hier…

Ses yeux emplis de haine et de désespoir, virèrent à l'écarlate.

- C'est parce que c'est _toi_ ce fils de pute, hein ?

- Duo ! le morigéna le japonais.

Mais le natté continua sur sa lancée, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son homologue

- Tu comptais me le cacher pendant encore combien de temps ? Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais jamais découvrir qu'il te baisait ? Tu crois donc que je suis stupide à ce point ? CONNARD !

Il tourna les talons puis disparut dans le couloir.

- DUO ! hurla l'empathe qui s'était élancé à sa poursuite, sans se préoccuper de n'avoir sur lui aucun vêtement. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je vais tout t'expl-… Argh !

Brusquement, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, livide.

_« Mais… mais que m'arrive-t-il ? »_

Sa tête le faisait si atrocement souffrir qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Cela lui faisait mal, tellement mal !

Colère, peine, furie, tristesse, rancœur, agonie, aversion, chagrin, dégoût, affliction, folie, déception, rage…

Toutes ces émotions l'assaillaient en même temps et il avait beau tout essayer, son empathie refusait de former ses barrières.

- AAAAARGH ! !

Il s'écroula en hurlant, tenant son crâne excessivement douloureux qui menaçait d'éclater sous la pression.

- QUATRE ! s'écria à son tour Heero, qui se précipita dans l'allée pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi où tu as mal ?

- Ici, répondit à sa place l'américain dans un rictus, pointant sa propre tempe du doigt.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'empathe, puis se pencha vers son corps recroquevillé à terre pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'ai dit que je ferais souffrir quiconque aurait l'audace de prendre ce qui m'appartient, hein, Quat' ? Ça marche aussi pour les _ex_-amis…

Puis il se redressa et partit sans se retourner.

L'arabe, le teint affreusement blafard, sombra dans les bras de son amant, vaincu par l'afflux des sentiments venant de Shinigami qui l'avaient complètement submergé.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Duo Level Up !

PV +1250 ; PM +1700

Charisme +30 ; Appétit +10 ; Connerie -50 ; Sadisme +40 ; Humour +20

Duo a appris un nouveau sort : L'invocation !

Duo a acquis un nouvel Eon : Shinigami !

Vous venez de remporter 300 Yens.


	3. Quiproquo

**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 01 x 04

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Si j'en crois vos reviews, vous êtes toutes prêtes à donner une chance à ce couple méconnu qu'est le 01x04 et Duo vous agace de plus en plus… Merci, je prends ça comme une petite victoire car je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**He's Mine !**

_**Péché 03 :**_

_Quiproquo_

* * *

Quatre parcourut le long couloir attenant à sa chambre. Arrivé au niveau de l'escalier, il s'arrêta.

_« Étrange… »_

Avec précaution, il posa sa main gauche au niveau de sa cage thoracique et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que son imagination ne lui jouait - à son grand étonnement - aucun tour : son cœur qui auparavant battait à un rythme effréné, ne tambourinait plus aussi fort qu'avant dans sa poitrine et chose encore plus déconcertante, il sentait sa cadence ralentir peu à peu.

En moins d'une minute, ce dernier avait repris son tempo habituel.

_« Comment cela se fait-il ? »_

Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus peur ? Non, impossible. L'appréhension de se retrouver seul avec Duo était toujours bel et bien présente. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la panique qui l'avait accompagné jusque là, prenait peu à peu ses distances, comme remplacée par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui la surpassait et l'étouffait avec force… mais quoi ?

La résignation.

Bien que l'angoisse liée à sa future mission lui tordait encore douloureusement les entrailles, il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il avait accepté inconsciemment le fait qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas en réchapper.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Ses tentatives de fuite face à Shinigami ne le menaient nulle part. Pire, elles ne faisaient qu'accroître sa douleur.

Ses barrières mentales baissées, pour ne pas dire brisées, le soumettaient à toutes sortes de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, rendant son quotidien infernal, invivable et douloureux. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours des moments d'accalmies aux longueurs variables où il arrivait plus ou moins facilement à garder la tête hors de l'eau et d'autres évidemment, bien plus terribles, où des vagues d'émotions incontrôlables le submergeaient jusqu'à le laisser pantelant, comme au bord de la noyade.

Ça, c'était lorsqu'il venait de contrarier le Dieu de la Mort.

_« Comme ce matin… »_

D'un geste rageur, il refoula ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il était las de tout ceci. Las de subir la hargne implacable de Shinigami, las de n'être qu'un simple spectateur de sa propre existence, las de supplier inlassablement qu'on le laisse en paix.

Toute cette souffrance, cette dépendance psychique instaurée par le Dieu de la Mort afin de le punir, tout cela devait prendre fin ce soir.

Impérativement.

Oh, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que tout n'allait pas se terminer en _happy end_ juste en claquant des doigts. Il savait pertinemment qu'en affrontant son bourreau, il n'en ressortirait pas totalement indemne et l'américain non plus sans doute, mais qu'importe. Cette guerre des nerfs invisible à l'œil nu n'avait que trop duré.

Shinigami, Duo ou lui, l'un des trois allait devoir capituler.

Sans condition.

**-xOx-**

Appuyé contre l'un des murs du salon, les bras croisés, Heero attendait la venue de son _koibito_ avec hâte depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourtant, aucun geste ou signe extérieur ne trahissait le fait qu'il bouillonnait d'une impatience mal contenue, tant il paraissait calme et serein.

Certaines habitudes changeaient. D'autres pas. Le stoïcisme du japonais faisait partie intégrante de cette deuxième catégorie. Là où d'autres faisaient les cents pas, tapaient du pied avec irritation ou encore se trituraient les mains avec rage, l'ex-pilote du Wing ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, aussi immobile qu'un soldat de plomb.

Son regard vide, absent, fixait le sol sans le voir, comme si son impassibilité physique était la clé permettant à son esprit de vagabonder librement, d'errer au gré de ses sombres réflexions dans une dimension dont il était le seul maître. Ailleurs, perdu dans un labyrinthe de questions sans réponses, il en oubliait même de cligner des yeux.

- Yuy ?

Le japonais reprit imperceptiblement pied dans la réalité.

Wufei agitait sa main devant lui, visiblement amusé.

- Des heures de sommeil à rattraper ? lui demanda-il d'un air ouvertement moqueur.

Le brun l'ignora.

- Je vais chercher Quatre.

Et avant que son homologue ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Heero ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir, puis la referma d'un geste sec avant d'arpenter ce dernier. Il trouva finalement son amant en bas des escaliers, adossé à la rampe en chêne massif.

Il esquissa un micro-sourire.

- C'est là que tu étais ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond regarda par-dessus l'épaule du japonais qui, d'un mouvement rapide dénué cependant de toute brusquerie, le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis seul, les autres t'attendent dans le salon.

Soulagé, l'empathe lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que l'arabe ne quémande un baiser qu'il obtint sans aucune difficulté. Heero mit fin à leur échange en lui prenant doucement le poignet gauche, caché sous un bandage.

- Tu as toujours mal ?

- Un peu, mais plus autant qu'avant.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

Le blond s'était soi-disant foulé le poignet dans la salle de bain, suite à une chute provoquée par une vulgaire flaque d'eau et avait vraisemblablement tenté de se rattraper au bord de la baignoire, en vain.

_« Tu parles… »_

Ça, c'était la version officielle, mais l'ex-pilote du Wing avait de gros doutes sur cette déclaration tirée par les cheveux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il finirait bien par découvrir la vraie raison de cette blessure.

Pour l'instant, seul le comportement étrange de son amant au cours de ces derniers jours, accaparait toute son attention.

- Quatre… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui oui, sûr et certain !

L'empathe se mit à le scruter, ennuyé.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je suis inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Le brun soupira.

- J'ai de _très_ bonnes raisons de l'être, Quatre.

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

- D'une, tu as le teint encore plus blême que d'habitude, ce qui me laisse penser que tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi hier soir, de deux, tu ne me regardes pas en face, ce qui prouve que tu me mens et de trois, tu…

- Ne recommence pas à exagérer ! l'interrompit son compagnon d'un air agacé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois partir en mission, alors nous en discuterons plus tard, d'accord ?

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? !

Il était interdit.

Une nouvelle fois encore, son amant tentait de couper court à leur discussion, une sale habitude que le blond avait prise depuis l'incident avec son empathie.

- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu réagis aussi violemment dès que je cherche à en savoir d'avantage sur ce qui se passe avec toi !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Heero. Rien.

- Et bien tu devrais !... Regarde-moi Quatre. Je suis là, à essayer de comprendre ce qui t'arrive, à me faire un sang d'encre pour toi parce que je t'aime et parce que tu es tout pour moi… et toi, de ton côté, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu essayes par tous les moyens de fuir, d'échapper à cette conversation !

- Oh, vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi te dire que je vais faire mieux que cela : je vais y parvenir !

Mais l'empathe eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière, que déjà la main du japonais se referma sur son poignet sain, l'emprisonnant.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non, fit l'ex-pilote du Wing d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu veux partir ? Réponds à mes questions, autrement je te garderai ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, même si je dois y passer la nuit.

L'arabe dévisagea son compagnon.

Le regard azurite de son partenaire, aussi impénétrable que de le plomb, aussi dur que l'acier et plus déterminé que jamais, lui prouva de manière formelle qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_« Zut… »_

- Quatre, reprit son amant, tu as besoin d'aide.

- C'est faux ! se récria-t-il.

- Tu ne me hurlerais pas dessus si c'était réellement le cas, contra le brun.

L'empathe, piégé, préféra garder le silence.

- Tu ne voudrais pas non plus me fuir si c'était effectivement le cas.

- …

- Tu ne jouerais pas les muets.

- …

- Tu n'irais pas jusqu'…

- D'accord, concéda son amant, tu as raison ! Pardon.

- "Pardon" ? éructa Heero. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, un simple "Pardon" ? Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien d'autre à ajouter ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Certain !

Exaspéré, le japonais faillit - pour la première fois de sa vie - lever les yeux au ciel.

_« Et dire qu'avant j'étais imbattable niveau patience… »_

- Écoute Quatre, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. J'en ai marre de tes silences, de tes cachoteries et de tes sautes d'humeur à répétition qui vont finir par me rendre dingue. Je ne plaisante pas !

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis, lunatique au possible…

- Non, c'est ce que tu es devenu. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton accident empathique.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui te dit que je ne l'étais pas déjà avant ? le toisa l'arabe.

- Ce que j'en sais ?

Le regard d'Heero se fit soudainement plus tendre.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'on forme un couple ? Que je te connais par cœur, tout comme toi tu me connais sur le bout des doigts ? Que tu m'as fait découvrir ce sentiment qu'est l'amour ? Que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui sur Terre ou dans les Colonies ?

Lentement, l'ancien pilote du Wing relâcha le poignet de son amant, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois ceci fait, Quatre en profita pour nicher sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié et ne l'oublierai jamais… mais tu sais, j'ai toujours été très obstiné…

- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Pourtant, depuis l'incident du couloir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de toi. C'est comme si tu n'étais plus le même, comme si tu cherchais à mettre de plus en plus de distance entre nous, comme si… tu avais peur en permanence.

- Ce ne sont que des élucubrations.

Le brun se recula, cherchant à plonger ses yeux cobalts dans ceux fuyants de son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches à la fin ?

- Rien…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?

- Je ne te mens pas.

- Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide ?

- …

- Quatre !

- PARCE QUE JE N'EN AI PAS BESOIN ! finit par hurler le blond. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire avant que tu ne le comprennes ? Laisse-moi tranquille, Heero ! Je vais BIEN ! Fin de la discussion !

Énervé envers son compagnon qui cherchait à tout prix des réponses, mais également furieux envers lui-même qui ne pouvait lui en apporter aucune alors qu'il en mourait d'envie, il tourna des talons et partit.

- Très bien, cria dans son dos le japonais, je te laisse. Va donc rejoindre _ton_ Duo puisque tu sembles l'apprécier plus que moi !

_« QUOI ? ! »_

L'empathe se retourna prestement, abasourdi.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Quatre ! répliqua le japonais, excédé. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ?

- Notre petit manège ? Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

- Je trouve que vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble pour que ça soit anodin, voilà ce que je sous-entends. C'est étrange, mais tu as toujours du temps à partager avec lui, jamais avec moi.

- Arrête Heero, tu affabules…

- Non, j'expose des faits.

L'arabe eut soudainement envie d'éclater en sanglot.

Ce n'était pas possible, le brun ne pouvait pas lui faire une crise de jalousie à cause de l'américain ? Non, non, non, tout mais pas _ça_ !

- Il n'y a strictement rien entre Duo et moi, finit-il par avouer d'une voix blanche, crois-moi.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- C'est faux, tu me mens. Si c'est effectivement le cas, pourquoi tu bafouilles toujours une excuse incompréhensible à chaque fois que je te surprends seul avec lui ? Soi-disant que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter… Je trouve que tu rougis beaucoup trop pour une personne qui n'a apparemment rien à cacher.

- Je ne couche pas avec lui, si c'est cela que tu tiens tant à savoir !

- Bien sûr, répliqua froidement l'ancien pilote du Wing, et je suppose que tu vas me sortir que tu passes ton temps enfermé avec lui dans la salle de bain, la cuisine, la chambre et je ne sais où encore, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

- C'est pourtant ce que l'on fait, nous discutons !

- Arrête de dire des absurdités ! L'autre jour, quand tu as eu cette crise qui t'a laissé inconscient une journée entière, j'ai bien vu que Duo avait eu envie de te tuer quand il est entré dans la chambre. Mais pas parce que j'étais avec toi… parce que _toi_ tu étais avec moi !

- Non, fit le blond d'une voix brisée, comprenant où son amant voulait en venir. Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, je…

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont Duo est amoureux Quatre, mais de TOI !

- NON ! C'est faux ! paniqua l'arabe. Je refuse de te laisser dire une énormité pareille !

- Regarde la vérité en face une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles !

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Écoute, si je me retrouve aussi souvent avec lui, c'est parce que Shinigami me… ARGH !

L'empathe se prit brusquement la tête entre les mains. Tremblant, il tomba à genoux et hurla mentalement au Dieu de la Mort qu'il avait bien compris le message, qu'il ne tenterait plus de parler à Heero.

_« Je te le jure, je n'essaierai plus jamais de le lui dire… alors arrête ! Les autres ne me laisseront pas partir s'ils me voient dans cet état ! Je t'en prie ! »_

D'un coup, la douleur disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le brun, inquiet de le voir une nouvelle fois faire un malaise, s'était agenouillé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

S'en fut trop pour Quatre qui le repoussa brutalement, lui assenant une gifle monumentale.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu… AÏE !

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! !

Le japonais se tint la joue gauche, incrédule.

- J-Je suis désolé, fit aussitôt l'empathe d'une voix éteinte.

Heero, bien que fortement déboussolé face à la réaction violente et disproportionné de son compagnon, décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Perdu, il mit ça sur le compte de sa crise d'empathie et sur le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait maître de lui-même, vu ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je suis désolé, répéta une nouvelle fois son amant. Je… je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je…

- Quatre, soupira le brun, j'essaye par tous les moyens de comprendre ce qui t'arrive, mais je t'avoue que je n'arrive plus à savoir sur quel pied danser. Donne-moi au moins un indice, parle-moi, explique-moi, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, je ne pourrai pas t'aider sinon !

Pour toute réponse, l'arabe se remit silencieusement debout. Prenant appui sur le mur, il jeta un regard désespéré à son partenaire.

- Heero, promets-moi que ce qu'il vient se passer restera entre nous.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, tu…

- S'il te plaît.

L'ex-pilote du Wing se leva à son tour.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu viens d'avoir une crise, cette mission doit être annulée.

- Non. Tu n'annuleras rien du tout.

Heero explosa.

- Bon sang Quatre, cesse de faire l'enfant et regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et tu voudrais que je te laisse partir ? Tu voudrais que je te laisse mourir simplement parce que tu me le demandes ? Il en est hors de question ! Tu resteras ici que tu le veuilles ou non !

- J'effectuerai cette mission avec ou sans ton accord ! répliqua le blond, de nouveau sur la défensive. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est celle que les _Preventers_ nous ont confié à moi et à Duo ! Tu ne peux pas l'annuler, il n'y a que lui ou moi qui puissions faire une telle chose et tu le sais !

Le japonais serra les dents.

- Évidemment, si Duo est avec toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu restes ici…

- Il n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je doive impérativement effectuer cette mission !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Et après tu oses me dire que je suis aussi têtu qu'une mule ? C'est également ton cas !

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je te jure que dès que nous serons rentrés, je répondrai à toutes tes questions nous concernant Duo et moi, et je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir. Cela te convient-il ?

- Tout ? reprit Heero avec méfiance.

- Absolument tout. Tu as ma parole.

_« Si je suis encore vivant d'ici là… »_

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te promets à mon tour de ne pas parler aux autres de ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans ce couloir.

- Merci, souffla Quatre visiblement soulagé.

Le japonais, après avoir dévisagé une dernière fois son amant, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il commença à monter.

- Mais je ne te promets pas d'être là, à ton retour.

**-xOx-**

Quatre resta silencieux plusieurs minutes après le départ de son amant.

Heero avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Tout allait de travers.

La vie de l'empathe était devenue infernale et son monde, qu'il avait mis des mois à construire, s'écroulait petit à petit. Cependant, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pouvait rien dire sur l'étrange relation qui le liait depuis quelques jours à Duo.

Effectivement, il lui arrivait de se retrouver enfermé avec l'américain, seuls et oui, il bredouillait très souvent une excuse incompréhensible qui pouvait prêter à la confusion, lorsque Heero le surprenait en compagnie de l'américain, mais non, ce n'était en rien de l'amour. Bien au contraire.

C'était de la haine.

Shinigami, tout comme le natté, nourrissait une telle haine envers sa personne, qu'il avait bien failli le tuer plusieurs fois. La salle de bain, la cuisine, la chambre… Si les portes étaient systématiquement verrouillées, ce n'était pas pour instaurer une atmosphère intimiste propice aux confidences et autres câlins, mais pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part du blond. Et ça marchait.

Éreinté, fourbu par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, Quatre se mit à rire nerveusement en pensant à la mission qu'il allait devoir effectuer avec le châtain. Dire que Lady Une les avait mis ensemble parce qu'ils étaient comme "deux frères"…

_« La bonne blague… »_

Une semaine auparavant, c'était encore vrai, mais maintenant…

L'arabe, ne voulant plus perdre le temps qu'il n'avait pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ravala un sanglot, se donna de petites claques histoire de faire roussir ses joues et se remit en marche.

Il poussa la porte du salon.

- Oh, celui que l'on attendait plus daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence, ironisa Wufei. Yuy n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est monté de reposer dans sa chambre, l'informa Quatre.

- Tout seul ? Comme c'est dommage…

Trowa lui assena prestement un coup de coude qui le fit se plier en deux.

- Barton ! Sale enf…

- Ne l'écoute pas, reprit le français, et prends plutôt ce sac.

Il lui tendit un sachet assez grand qui contenait le matériel nécessaire pour infiltrer la base décrite dans l'ordre de mission.

- Si tu cherches Duo, il est déjà dehors à t'attendre.

- Merci.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Winner ! l'apostropha tout-à-coup Wufei alors qu'il allait refermer la porte. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal ce plan. Reste sur tes gardes.

L'empathe opina du chef.

- Promis.

Il remercia ses deux partenaires et sortit dans la cour.

Un 4x4 noir corbeau stationné devant le portail l'attendait, avec un certain américain à son volant.

- Hé ben, pas trop tôt ! s'exclama ce dernier lorsque Quatre s'assit à la place du mort. J'ai bien crû que t'avais tellement eu la trouille de faire cette saloperie mission avec moi, que t'en avais fait dans ton froc et que t'allais jamais venir ! Faut croire que j'avais tort…

Il éclata de rire puis démarra en trombe, direction la base ennemie.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Les Escaliers Tueurs D'Américains**

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'un mystérieux mal sévit aux États-Unis qui, bien qu'étant le pays le plus puissant de la Terre, voit sa population masculine décliner dangereusement de jours en jours. Mr. W.C., qui tient à rester anonyme par peur de représailles, témoigne : « Moi, j'sais ce qui leur arrive ! Z'avez déjà vu un film ricain, nan ? Avec des types qui s'font tirer dessus comme des lapins mais qui crèvent jamais, hein ? Ben y'a d'autres gars qu'ont trouvé la soluce pour les buter : les escaliers ! Plombez-les de balles avec vot' flingue et ils crèvent pas, mais faites-les tomber dans les escaliers et là **-BOUM-** vous verrez qu'ça marche du feu de Dieu ! Moi j'vous l'dis, c'est pas des fusils à pompe qu'il faut pour les crever ces cons, mais des escaliers ! Bon c'pas tout, mais j'ai un bouffeur d'hamburgers à aller buter moi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

**-x-**

**Wufei,** _impatient _**:** Allez Maxwell, tu vas le descendre ce satané escalier ou t'attends que je te pousse ?

**Duo,**_ méfiant_ **: **T'es sûr que les marches sont solides ?

**Wufei,** _catégorique_ **:** Certain.

**Duo,** _qui flaire le piège_ **: **Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me tuer ?

**Wufei,** _l'innocence faite homme_ **:** Heu… ben… pour rien…

**Duo,** _pas dupe_ **: **Menteur ! Je t'ai reconnu Wufei Chang, alias W.C. ! Que la honte s'abatte sur toi !

**Wufei,** _dégoûté _**: **Grrr… une fois encore, tu as réussi à déjouer mon plan machiavélique… INJUSTICE !

* * *

**RaR**

_(Réponses aux Reviews)**  
**_

**Lou :** Duo n'acceptera jamais un autre homme qu'Heero, quoi qu'on puisse lui dire. De plus, pour qu'Heero se débarrasse de lui, il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qui se passe entre lui et Quatre, ce qui actuellement n'est pas le cas. Le sera-t-il un jour ? Mystère…


	4. Mayday

**Couples :** 01 x 04 _(principal)_ et 03 x 05 _(secondaire)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Alors comme ça, vous voulez en savoir plus sur les différentes tentatives de meurtres de Duo envers Quatre, hein ? Bon, ben je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire… et si ce n'est pas le cas, allez vous plaindre auprès de l'auteur pour qu'elle se bouge les fesses et vous écrive de meilleurs chapitres ! Non mais ! Faites valoir vos droits !

Ah, concernant le petit passage entre Duo, Trowa et Wufei... je devais le faire ! Comme je tiens à ma santé et à mon intégrité mentale _(du moins le peu qu'il me reste...)_ et que l'_angst_ a tendance à vachement saper mon moral, je dois de temps en temps reprendre des forces avec un bon p'tit passage à la_ One again a bistoufly (je KIFFE cette expression !)_. Ça casse peut-être le rythme et l'ambiance, mais ça m'est indispensable. Je m'excuse donc auprès de toutes les Sadako qui me lisent. Pardon... MAIS C'EST TROP BON ! ! _(En plus c'est du 03 x 05, le couple improbable et introuvable quoi ! Ce chapitre est COL-LEC-TOR mes chères lectrices !) _

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**He's Mine !**

_**Péché 04 :**_

_Mayday_

* * *

**Flash-back**

**-x-**

Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma presque aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une puissante migraine envahir son crâne.

_« Aïe, ma tête… »_

Où était-il ?

Du peu qu'il en avait vu, il lui avait semblé reconnaitre les vieilles fresques ouvragées qui décoraient le plafond de sa chambre - leur planque était un manoir rénové situé dans l'Ouest de l'Europe - et non une simple couche de peinture au blanc jaunâtre, vétusté oblige, caractéristique commune à tous les hôpitaux de la région. Tant mieux. S'il ne se trompait pas, il venait de s'éveiller dans son propre lit, ce qui était plutôt rassurant et réconfortant en soi, mais cela ne le renseignait en rien sur la cause de sa migraine.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il fronça les sourcils, essaya d'atténuer la douleur en plaquant ses mains sur son front et tenta de se remettre en mémoire les derniers évènements en date. Il se rappelait s'être réveillé aux côtés d'Heero, d'avoir discuté avec lui au sujet de l'américain, du fait qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que le natté soit au courant pour eux deux et après… oh. Oh !

Il se souvenait.

_« Mon Dieu, Duo ! »_

Le châtain les avait découverts, lui et le japonais, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le même lit et qui plus est, dans le plus simple appareil. L'américain s'était enfui après l'avoir traité de tous les noms et c'est en le poursuivant dans le couloir que l'arabe avait perdu connaissance, terrassé par une crise empathique sans précédent, provoquée par son ami. Ou peut-être devait-il dire son _ex_-ami ? Il ne savait plus.

- Quatre ? fit soudainement une voix anxieuse. Tu es réveillé ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, plus rapidement cette fois et son regard se retrouva instantanément plongé dans une mer cobalt. Il esquissa un tendre sourire et sentit son mal de crâne se faire un peu moins violent. Heero avait veillé sur lui pendant son sommeil forcé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cela le touchait beaucoup.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda doucement le japonais, sommairement installé sur une chaise attenante au lit.

- Oui, juste un peu fatigué, le rassura l'empathe tout en se redressant sur sa couche avec précaution. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité.

Il déplia graduellement ses bras fins pour les passer autour du cou du brun, l'attirant ainsi vers lui.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Heero retint difficilement un sourire devant la moue faussement candide de son petit ami.

- Seulement si tu m'en laisses le temps.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, empli d'amour, laissant leur langue s'enrouler l'une avec l'autre, danser en parfaite harmonie, valsant ensemble comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. L'arabe eut l'impression de redécouvrir sous un angle nouveau l'ardeur dont débordait son amant envers sa propre personne, comme si ce dernier ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des lustres. Le japonais avait dû avoir sacrément peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'écrouler dans le couloir.

Oh Allah, c'était si agréable…

Sa tête ne l'élançait plus du tout à présent.

Quatre aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours, le temps de réaliser que le brun était à ses côtés pour de bon et qu'il n'était plus piégé dans son cauchemar sans fin dont il avait eu du mal à sortir. Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine au souvenir de ce mauvais rêve, mais ses sombres pensées disparurent bien vite. La présence de son amant et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien avaient un effet bien plus apaisant et rassurant qu'il ne l'aurait escompté. Si seulement cela pouvait ne jamais se finir…

Malheureusement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un aperçu de l'éternité, Heero y mit un terme. Doucement, il éloigna ses lèvres de celles du blond. Lorsque ce dernier afficha un air interrogateur quant à l'interruption de leur échange, le japonais comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, le devança-t-il en prenant un air fautif. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces.

L'empathe fut surpris face à cette déclaration. Il ne voyait pas en quoi une simple marque d'affection pouvait le fatiguer. Un tendre sourire vint cependant orner ses lèvres alors qu'il se mit à caresser la joue de son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il sur un ton apaisant. Un baiser ne va pas me tuer…

- Rester trop longtemps sans reprendre ta respiration, si.

L'arabe fit une moue faussement contrariée.

Malgré le fait que son petit ami ait beaucoup changé, surtout en ce qui concernait les émotions et leurs démonstrations, le japonais restait, et resterait, toujours égal à lui-même : trop terre à terre, réglé comme du papier à musique millimétré en ce qui concernait la santé des autres, - alors qu'il reléguait toujours la sienne au second plan - sans exception.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus fragile que je ne le suis.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un faible, loin de là, se défendit le brun, mais tu dois encore te reposer.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sur le font cette fois-ci, et l'aida à se rallonger avant de l'envelopper de ses draps.

- C'est d'accord ?

Quatre lui adressa un sourire résigné en guise de réponse. Lutter ne servait à rien, du moins pas sur ce terrain-là et encore moins avec Heero. Il ferma les yeux.

Un Ange blond, dormant du sommeil du juste, innocemment allongé sur un lit de nuages bancs immaculés… Voilà la vision qu'eût le japonais en partant, même s'il savait que son amant n'était plus pur, et ce depuis longtemps. Il s'apprêta à franchir le seuil de la chambre lorsque "l'Ange" en question l'interpella. A l'entente de son prénom, le brun retourna immédiatement au chevet de son compagnon.

- Un problème ?

- Pas exactement… il y a juste quelque chose que je voudrais te demander : pendant combien de temps suis-je resté évanoui ?

Heero poussa un soupir à peine audible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'être humain soit doté d'autant de curiosité ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Intrigué par sa dernière remarque, l'empathe lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Oui.

Le japonais finit par lâcher l'information contre son gré, parfaitement au courant que cela ne servirait à rien de la lui cacher plus longtemps.

- Un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, marmonna-t-il.

L'arabe resta silencieux, trop surpris pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

_« … Tant que ça ? »_

- J'ai bien failli appeler Sally Po plusieurs fois voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas, continua Heero, mais Duo m'en a à chaque fois dissuadé. Il a réussi à nous convaincre, moi et les autres, que tu n'avais rien de grave et que tu avais simplement besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces.

- Je vois…

Quatre fit une pause.

- T'a-t-il dit quelle était la raison de ma perte de conscience ? reprit-il.

- Plus ou moins.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Crise aigüe d'empathie.

- Oh.

L'air grave, le japonais se mit à fixer son petit ami avec sérieux.

- Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que ce genre de "crise" t'arrive ?

- Heu, oui.

- Tu n'es pas… malade au moins ?

- Malade ? Non, non, pas du tout ! démentit immédiatement le blond avec force.

Son compagnon commençait à lui faire peur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait croire une chose aussi absurde ?

- Rien, répondit le brun. C'est juste que ta crise était si forte, que je me demandais si elle n'était pas la conséquence d'autres plus faibles.

- Non, je t'assure que ce n'était pas le cas, le rassura l'empathe.

Ses turquoises semblèrent se perdre dans le vide un court instant, avant de retrouver leur point d'arrimage.

Il sourit à amant.

- Heero, je vais très bien et je suis en pleine forme, alors cesse de t'inquiéter. Ce n'était que passager, tout est fini maintenant.

- Si tu le dis…

Mais les paroles de l'arabe ne l'avaient convaincu qu'à moitié.

- Bon, et si nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? proposa soudainement Quatre en faisant mine de se lever. Je n'ai plus du tout sommeil à présent et je meurs de faim. Tu m'as bien dit que j'étais resté inconscient toute une journée ?

- _Presque_ une journée.

- Peu importe. Il faut que tu saches que je ne tiendrai pas une heure de plus sans rien dans le ventre.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu le japonais, mais lorsque son compagnon sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers son armoire à vêtements, il le laissa faire. Ce dernier enfila une chemise tilleul qu'il mit par-dessus un pantalon en lin.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à son petit ami, avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

Le brun ne répondit rien et le suivit en silence. Quatre venait habilement de détourner la conversation, Heero en était parfaitement conscient et bien qu'il n'ait fait aucun commentaire sur ce sujet à voix haute, il savait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. L'empathe ne pourrait pas repousser leur discussion indéfiniment.

La nuit serait le moment idéal pour tout lui faire avouer.

**-xOx-**

Duo, affalé nonchalamment sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main gauche accoudée à la table, regardait avec amusement teinté de jalousie les deux anciens pilotes qui lui faisaient face.

Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre le fait de les envier d'être ensemble alors que lui était seul, ou bien les haïr pour la même raison. Il aurait donné cher pour être à leur place - avec Heero bien évidement - et pouvoir lui aussi se chamailler pour des broutilles avec le japonais, se disputer hargneusement avec lui quand l'un des deux refuserait d'entendre raison, se réconcilier avec honte dès qu'ils auraient admis leurs torts, pour finalement s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes histoire d'oublier le tout… comme le savait si bien le faire les deux zigotos d'en face.

Franchement, l'américain n'en revenait toujours pas.

Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang.

Un couple atypique semblable à nul autre, formé par deux jeunes hommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, qui ne pouvaient pourtant pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là se seraient mis à partager le même pieux, la guerre à peine finie ? Qui aurait parié un seul Dollars sur eux ? Pas le natté en tout cas. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment un tel miracle - à moins que ce ne soit une erreur de Dame Nature ? - avait pu se produire.

Comment le frère de Catherine avait-il pu prendre le chinois pour partenaire, alors que ce dernier était son exact opposé ? Si le français était calme, silencieux, idéaliste et humble, l'ébène n'était que colère, coups d'éclats, pragmatisme et orgueil. _"Les contraires s'attirent"_ affirmait le dicton ? Et le _"qui se ressemble, s'assemble"_, on en foutait quoi ?

Une petite voix tapis au fin fond de son inconscience - Shinigami ? - lui murmura, avec justesse bien qu'il eut du mal à l'admettre, que la relation qu'il bâtirait avec Heero serait de même nature que celle unissant Trowa à l'asiatique. Le châtain fit taire l'insolente à coup de _New Rock_ bien placée dans la tête.

Cependant, le portrait qu'il dressait de ses deux camarades d'infortunes n'était pas tout à fait exact, du moins la partie concernant le cuivré. Le frère de Catherine, malgré son impassibilité et son flegme apparents, était loin d'être aussi indifférent et renfermé que ce qu'il laissait croire. En témoignait l'attitude ouvertement provocante qu'il adoptait en présence de son petit ami.

Sa technique ? Le _"l'air de rien"_ , le _"comme si de rien n'était"_ ou encore le _"je-fais-semblant-de-ne-rien-faire-même-si-je-fais-effectivement-quelque-chose"_.

Si Wufei était un très bon acteur et trompait son monde, le français en était un bien meilleur puisqu'il manipulait le sien sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Si le chinois était un très bon menteur et savait faire passer pour vrai ce qui était faux, Trowa était un prestidigitateur de premier ordre, pouvant créer du concret à partir de rien ou du réel à partir d'une simple illusion.

Le cuivré pouvait parfaitement massacrer un millier d'hommes en gardant un visage entièrement impassible et harceler sexuellement son amant en affichant un air indubitablement placide. Le total décalage entre ses actes et son attitude faisait naître un certain malaise chez tous ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement… et même chez ceux qui le connaissaient bien, avait envie de rajouter Duo.

Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas gêner l'ébène outre mesure. A croire que l'asiatique était un peu barge sur les bords. D'un autre côté, il fallait vraiment en tenir une sacrée couche pour sortir avec un olibrius pareil.

_« Ouais, bon, question folie, je peux parler… »_

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui incommodait Wufei étaient les attouchements perfides dont il était la cible et dont l'instigateur n'était autre que son satyre de compagnon.

- Barton ! s'écria le chinois pour la énième fois de la matinée, renonçant à manger sa tartine de confiture. Enlève-la !

- Enlever quoi ? demanda son petit ami d'une voix atone, tout en continuant de boire son café.

- Ta main, bon sang ! Ta saleté de main !

- Laquelle ?

- Comment ça "laquelle" ? Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? ? A-t-on avis ? Celle que tu promènes depuis trop longtemps sur ma cuisse !

- Pourquoi ?

L'ébène soupira.

- Ce que tu peux me gonfler quand tu fais ça... C'est trop te demander que de me laisser petit-déjeuner en paix ? !

- Oui.

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin, exaspéré.

Nataku ne servait strictement à rien. Foutu dieu de la guerre qui devenait incompétent dès qu'il n'était plus question de combat, de meurtre ou de massacre !

Duo ricana intérieurement.

_« T'es dans la merde, Fei ! »_

Depuis que ses deux homologues s'étaient mis ensemble, l'américain adorait les regarder se quereller pour des broutilles. L'ex-pilote du Heavyarms et le chinois s'aimaient, indéniablement, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer ou plutôt, Trowa cherchait sans cesse à provoquer l'ébène qu'il finissait invariablement par trouver.

On avait maintes fois décrit au natté l'Amour, le vrai, celui avec un grand "A" et lui-même l'avait déjà imaginé des centaines de fois, l'idéalisant, fantasmant celui qu'il allait vivre avec le japonais… hors ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne correspondait en rien aux différentes visions qu'il s'en était fait. C'était très étrange. Bizarre. Marrant aussi. Le châtain ne savait pas exactement comment décrire leur relation si particulière.

Ami/ennemi ?

_Tsundere_/_yandere_ ?

Sadique/masochiste ?

_« Mouais, sûrement un mélange des trois...'sont tarés ! »_

Soudain, l'asiatique fit un bond de sa chaise et laissa échapper un petit cri. Duo se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Lorsqu'il lorgna du côté de son voisin, il comprit.

Manifestement, le frère de Catherine venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cela se voyait à ses yeux avides et brillants. Wufei par contre, très loin d'adhérer aux envies lubriques de son amant, lui lança un regard noir - chose ultra aisée quand on avait des prunelles couleur onyx à la base - et plongea son bras à la vitesse de la lumière sous la table, excédé.

- Retire immédiatement ta main de LA où tu viens de la mettre, Barton, si tu ne veux pas que je te la broie ! le menaça-t-il d'une voix lugubre, présage de mille ans de souffrance et plus encore si affinité.

Pas contrariant pour deux sous, le français obéit à l'ordre en silence et déplaça lentement ses doigts vers une autre partie de l'anatomie de son partenaire, située cette fois-ci au plus bas de son dos.

_« Ça c'est fourbe… »_

La réaction du chinois ne se fit pas attendre.

- MAIS CA VA PAS, NON ? ! hurla-t-il, les joues rouges de rage. Si tu es en rut, va dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide ! Je te signale que Maxwell nous regarde, merde !

- T'inquiète Wu, tu peux faire comme si j'étais pas là, assura l'américain en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, admirant le spectacle sans en perdre une miette. Aucun problème, ça me dérange pas.

- DÉGAGE !

- Nan.

L'ébène voulut se ruer sur le natté pour l'étrangler, sauf que le cuivré choisit ce moment précis pour atteindre une profondeur inégalée dans son exploration, profitant du fait que l'asiatique venait de lever ses fesses de sa chaise.

- B-Barton ! ! paniqua Wufei. Qu'est-ce que tu f-fous ? Sors ton doigt de mon c-… PANTALON ! ! !

Ni tenant plus, le châtain éclata de rire et s'écroula à moitié sur la table en se tenant le ventre.

- Pfff… ha ha ha ! Oh putain Trowa, t'es mon héros, mec ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Je vais créer une religion à ton nom et m'y convertir ! Ha ha ha !

Il commençait à avoir mal aux côtes tellement il riait.

- J'abandonne, déclara le chinois, exténué de devoir luter en vain contre son amant.

Ce dernier était passé dans son dos pour l'enlacer, emprisonnant l'ébène dans ses bras, plongeant ses lèvres avides dans son cou.

- Et toi Maxwell, tu es vraiment obligé de t'esclaffer comme une baleine ? Ne viens pas m'aider surtout !

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Pour quoi faire ? Empêcher Tro' de te baiser sur place ? Ha ha ha ! Tu rêves !

Le français avait déjà glissé l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'asiatique, tandis que la seconde descendait lentement vers son service trois pièces.

- Très bien, ça suffit ! Barton, dans la chambre, maintenant ! ordonna promptement Wufei avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Il réussit à se dégager de la prise du cuivré et se dirigea à grands pas vers le couloir, n'oubliant pas d'insulter copieusement Duo au passage.

- Dégénéré !

Le cuivré le suivit en silence, un imperceptible sourire, signe de son triomphe, greffé au coin de ses lèvres.

- Et merde… grommela l'américain dans sa barbe. Ils auraient quand même pu me proposer un plan à trois, ces enflures ! Dire que j'aurais enfin pu voir Fei à poil et me moquer de la petite taille de son soi-disant "monstre" _made in China_… c'est dégueulasse !

Il se leva et alla se poster sur le seuil de la cuisine

- T'entends, Wu ? cria-t-il. C'est INJUSTE ! !

- Quoi donc ? demanda le japonais, curieux de savoir quelle était la cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

Il venait d'arriver à l'instant dans le salon avec Quatre.

_« Vite, une excuse ! »_

- Tro' et Fei sont partis sans débarrasser la table, fit semblant de se plaindre le natté, ne mentant qu'à moitié. Ils me prennent pour qui ? _Conchita_ ?

- Pour une fois que les rôles s'inversent…

- Merci de me soutenir, Heero, vraiment. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi en cas de litige, ironisa le châtain.

- De rien.

L'américain se frappa le front du plat de la main, avant de se tourner vers l'empathe.

- Et toi, ça va mieux depuis hier matin ? Bien dormi ?

- O-Oui, répondit le blond après un instant d'hésitation, décontenancé de voir le natté être aussi gentil avec lui.

- Sûr ?

- Oui. Enfin je crois…

- Cool.

Le châtain les entraîna, lui et le japonais, à sa suite dans la cuisine.

_« Je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie, dans ce cas… » _

- Duo ? demanda subitement l'arabe. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non, rien.

**-xOx-**

Quatre resta silencieux durant presque tout le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que le repas de midi, préoccupé par l'attitude étrangement normale de l'américain. Bavard, souriant et expansif, ce dernier se comportait comme il le faisait d'habitude, ni plus ni moins, et n'avait pour l'instant rien tenté contre lui, fait étonnant au possible vu les évènements qui s'étaient produits la veille.

Le blond n'était cependant pas dupe et savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Duo agissait de manière tout à fait correcte en présence de ses camarades, soit, mais cela serait-il toujours le cas lorsque l'empathe se retrouverait seul avec lui ? Probablement pas. Le jeune arabe avait déjà eu un court et intense aperçu de ce que pouvait faire le natté lorsqu'il laissait Shinigami prendre les devants. Cette démonstration de violence lui avait largement suffi. Il ne voulait en aucun cas pousser le Dieu de la Mort dans ses derniers retranchements et encore moins découvrir jusqu'où pouvait aller sa colère, s'il avait le malheur de le provoquer un peu trop.

Alors, que pouvait-il faire pour éviter que cela n'arrive ? Accepter d'effectuer plus de missions pour le compte des _Preventers_ ? Ce faisant, il resterait volontairement éloigné de la villa et par conséquent, du châtain.

_« Mauvaise idée. »_

Cela risquait de devenir assez problématique sur le court terme, voire complètement invivable sur le long terme. Comment pourrait-il se reposer un minimum entre chaque mission, condition indispensable pour qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme physique et mentale, s'il devait en enchaîner plusieurs dans un laps de temps très courts ? Mais surtout, comment pourrait-il passer une semaine, quinze jours, ou pire, un mois, sans pouvoir ni parler à son amant, ni le voir et encore moins le toucher ? Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

- Quatre, l'interpela Heero, tu viens ou tu préfères rester ici ? Ca fait presque deux minutes que je t'appelle et j'aimerais avoir une réponse.

- Désolé, s'excusa le blond, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Où as-tu dit que nous allions, déjà ?

- Faire les courses. Le réfrigérateur est pratiquement vide, tout comme le congélateur d'ailleurs.

- Quelqu'un nous accompagne ?

- Non. Si tu viens, il n'y aura que nous deux. Alors ?

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une veste.

**-xOx-**

Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombre.

L'empathe venait, par l'intermédiaire du brun, d'échapper à une confrontation directe avec Duo, du moins pour aujourd'hui. L'arabe ne pourrait pas retarder l'échéance à l'infinie, il le savait, mais chaque heure passée loin de l'américain en compagnie de son amant était une petite victoire qu'il devait et savait savourer à sa juste valeur.

Le repas du soir fut tout aussi calme que les précédents.

Quatre ne surprit aucun regard en coin de la part du châtain, aucun sourire torve, ni aucun autre signe extérieur qui aurait pu trahir son envie d'en découdre. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, le _ressentait_. Le natté - à moins que ce ne soit Shinigami, comment savoir ? - laissait furtivement transparaître des relents de haine et de colère, comme pour lui rappeler inconsciemment que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, une comédie visant à masquer leur véritable état d'âme aux yeux de tous.

Le soulagement du blond fut grand lorsqu'il vit le châtain se retirer dans sa chambre sans un mot, juste après avoir fini de dîner. Une fois la vaisselle faite en compagnie de Trowa, il fit de même, souhaitant une agréable nuit au français ainsi qu'à Wufei.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il entreprit de se déshabiller afin d'enfiler son pyjama, lorsque tout-à-coup deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, lui obstruant soudainement la vue.

L'arabe s'immobilisa instantanément, tous ses sens aux aguets.

- Qui est-ce ? fit alors une voix suave tout près de son oreille.

A son entente, Quatre sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se détendre, l'identifiant aussitôt.

- Heero, s'il te plaît, ne me refais plus jamais cela ! le gourmanda gentiment le blond. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque par ta faute.

- C'est parce que tu ne surveilles pas assez tes arrières, se défendit le japonais. Tu aurais dû me sentir venir dès le début.

- Ne remets pas en cause ma défense alors que tu t'amuses tous les soirs à trouver une nouvelle technique pour la déjouer sournoisement, sourit l'empathe en se tournant vers lui.

- Ne jamais négliger l'entraînement, telle est la règle d'or pour survivre en ce monde. Je ne fais que la suivre à la lettre, lui répondit le brun en passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, l'attirant de ce fait inexorablement vers lui, avant de l'embrasser.

L'arabe se laissa faire avec plaisir et participa activement à l'échange, savourant avec délectation chaque recoin de la bouche de son amant. C'est ainsi qu'accaparés par leur passionnante activité, tous deux finirent par atterrir sur le lit sans même s'en rendre compte. Heero profita de cette péripétie inattendue pour se mettre à califourchon sur son compagnon.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion, ses mains se glissèrent doucement sous sa chemise avant de la déboutonner lentement, frôlant de ses doigts sa peau laiteuse, si appétissante.

Quatre frissonna.

Le japonais esquissa un micro sourire mutin.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent alors de celles du blond pour s'attaquer à son torse, déposant de tendres baisers plus légers que l'air aux endroits où le tissu ne couvrait plus rien. Puis, il descendit plus bas, à l'endroit exact où une bosse de taille conséquente commençait à se former et recommença son petit manège. Il se délecta d'entendre le souffle de l'empathe se faire de plus en plus erratique.

L'arabe sentit sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil et son désir enfler avec force. Il n'allait plus pouvoir résister très longtemps à cette torture insupportable que lui infligeait le brun, qui ne cessait de titiller ses sens sans pour autant aller plus loin. Bien qu'il fit intelligiblement savoir à son amant qu'il était prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure, ce dernier continua délibérément à jouer avec son corps, ne tenant aucunement compte de son intervention, poussant son envie d'en finir le rapidement possible à son paroxysme.

S'en fut trop pour Quatre qui décida d'agir de lui-même. Il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, histoire de libérer son sexe gonflé beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son carcan de tissu. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha.

- Interdiction de te toucher jusqu'à nouvel ordre, assena l'ancien pilote du Wing avec un sérieux à glacer le sang.

- Pourquoi… ? demanda le blond d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, répondit Heero. Ce matin, tu as habilement esquivé notre conversation. Je veux savoir la vérité.

L'une de ses mains s'attarda plus que de raison sur l'entre-jambe de l'empathe, lequel poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsque sa hampe cessa subitement d'être caressée.

- Et tu finiras par me l'avouer, parce que je ferai tout pour te faire craquer…

L'arabe soupira.

Son corps était beaucoup trop honnête et sensible pour son propre bien. Il détestait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments, ses mouvements et ses réactions dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Le japonais jouissait d'une emprise absolue sur sa personne, l'empêchant, sans le savoir, d'ériger n'importe quelle barrière psychique à partir du moment où leur regard se croisait, leur souffle se mêlait et leur peau se touchait.

Il était faible.

Mais était-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ?

- Alors ? s'impatienta le brun.

Quand il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, Quatre avait envie de répondre « oui ».

- Je déteste quand tu te sers de ces arguments pour me convaincre, bougonna-t-il.

- On m'a toujours dit que la fin justifiait les moyens.

- Tes méthodes sont odieuses.

- Je sais très bien que tu les aimes.

- Je te hais.

- Oh non, mais tu voudrais bien que ça soit le cas…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'ex-pilote du Wing plongea subitement sa langue taquine dans la cavité buccale du blond qu'elle explora de nouveau entièrement, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit, jouant avec celle de son homologue, mue par une avidité presque bestiale, avant de repartir tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Quand il s'écarta de son compagnon pour juger de son effet, il vit que la respiration de ce dernier était pantelante. Ses joues étaient rouges de désir et ses yeux enfiévrés reflétaient, sans qu'aucun doute ne fut permis, une multitude de pensées indécentes qu'il n'était pas en mesure de cacher, ni de réfréner.

Heero sourit, ravi du résultat.

- J'attends toujours tes explications, poursuivit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, réussi à articuler l'empathe, tout juste remis de ses émotions.

- Ça viendra.

- Sûrement pas.

- Je suis patient.

- Et moi beaucoup plus obstiné que tu ne l'imagines.

Ça, le japonais voulait bien le croire.

- J'arriverai à te faire craquer, reprit-il en même temps que ses caresses infiniment perfides.

- Jamais.

- J'en suis sûr. Je le sens.

- Tu te trompes.

- J'ai raison et tu le sais.

Le brun intensifia ses attouchements.

- Ton corps parle pour toi, il est incapable de me mentir.

L'arabe retint de justesse un cri.

- Allez, Quatre, dis-moi tout…, murmura l'ancien pilote du Wing au creux de son oreille.

- Je r-refuse, tenta une dernière fois de résister le blond.

- Accepte.

- Non… t-tu…

- Accepte.

- J-Je… d'accord…, finit par céder l'empathe au bord de la rupture, mais à une condition…

Toujours à califourchon au-dessus de l'arabe, Heero se redressa pour mieux le toiser, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Laquelle ? questionna-t-il, méfiant.

- Laisse-moi simplement prendre un bon bain. C'est tout ce que je te demande, répondit Quatre.

- Juste ça ?

- Oui. Cette journée fut pour moi assez épuisante et j'ai vraiment besoin de me relaxer, expliqua le blond.

- D'accord, mais ensemble, déclara le japonais sur un ton implacable. Pour finir ce que j'ai commencé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers son amant.

Il effleura ses lèvres délicates avec la pointe de sa langue, taquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que tu m'as eu en traître, soupira l'empathe, résigné.

- J'ai donc réussi à te battre sur ton propre terrain, triompha son compagnon, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Monsieur Heero Yuy, vous n'êtes qu'un être vil, infâme et mesquin ! s'indigna l'arabe.

- J'ai été à bonne école...

Le brun eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour éviter de recevoir l'oreiller de son amant en pleine figure, que déjà Quatre avait réussi à se faufiler hors du lit.

- Je vais remplir la baignoire, alors sois patient et attends-moi ! lança ce dernier avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir, la seule salle de bain possédant un tel équipement se trouvant au bout de celui-ci.

- Ne tarde pas trop…, murmura l'ex-pilote du Wing.

Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe douloureuse, au niveau d'une bosse sans équivoque qui déformait de manière visible son pantalon.

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

**-xOx-**

Quatre ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et laissa la baignoire se remplir lentement, en espérant que d'ici-là, son cœur aurait repris un rythme normal et régulier.

Son esprit était tiraillé entre l'irrésistible envie de faire l'amour avec Heero dans cette pièce et la forte appréhension de devoir subir à coup sûr, l'un de ses interrogatoires.

D'un côté, se retrouver collé à son amant dans un espace aussi restreint, son corps et le sien en partie immergés dans un bain aux senteurs enivrantes, avait de quoi le rendre fou d'impatience. De l'autre, devoir s'expliquer sur une crise empathique que lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre, modérait vivement ses ardeurs.

Dans les deux cas, il finirait obligatoirement par tout avouer.

Personne ne pouvait résister à l'arabe lorsque ce dernier prenait un air faussement innocent et candide, mais le japonais n'était _pas_ personne. Non seulement la pseudo comédie de son compagnon ne l'atteignait pas, mais il avait en plus trouvé un moyen très agréable de contre-attaquer, l'empêchant de riposter à coup sûr. Face à l'empathe, le brun avait appris que lancer un regard arctique et polaire dont il était passé maître, ne servait strictement à rien, et qu'employer la douceur marchait beaucoup mieux.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le blond, insensible aux cobalts froids et meurtriers, devenait soudainement très docile dès que les yeux d'Heero reflétaient un désir sans limite ainsi qu'une sauvage envie de sexe…

L'empathe soupira, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être maître de ses propres hormones. Cela ne collait pas avec son image de petit ange naïf, chétif et pur. Pourtant, il était bel et bien un homme et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait ignorer les appels à la luxure que lui lançait traîtreusement son amant, véritable fantasme vivant selon ses critères personnels et ceux d'une bonne partie de la population terrestre, sans compter la coloniale.

Voyant que la baignoire était remplie à ras-bord, il ferma le robinet et vérifia la température de l'eau.

_« Parfait. »_

Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis se refermer avec un "clic" caractéristique.

- Heero, fit l'arabe en se retournant, je t'ai déjà dit de pas mettre le ver-…

_« Oh non… »_

Il était mort.

C'était Duo.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda immédiatement Quatre, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

- Ohhh, comme si tu le savais pas…

« _Te faire souffrir bien sûr ! »_

Le blond pâlit instantanément.

- Va-t-en.

L'américain se mit à lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible…

- Sors d'ici !

- Pourquoi ? Je viens à peine de rentr-…

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

Cette fois-ci, les iris du châtain virèrent au rouge sang.

- Quatre, ne commence surtout pas à m'énerver alors garde ton calme. Je veux simplement discuter avec toi, c'est tout. Tu sais que ne je mens jamais. Pas comme _certains_…

L'empathe saisit parfaitement l'allusion.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je pars à ta place ! lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais le natté le saisit prestement par le poignet gauche à mi-chemin, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre son but.

Il commença à serrer, fort.

Très fort.

Trop fort

- L-Lâche-moi ! gémit Quatre qui était entrain de souffrir le martyr.

La douleur devint de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait l'impression que Duo lui broyait les os.

- Et le "s'il te plaît", t'en fais quoi ? Si tu veux que je te laisse, va falloir me le demander plus gentiment. Je ne supporte pas d'obéir aux ordres, je croyais pourtant que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Okay, comme tu veux.

Il desserra son emprise, puis au dernier moment, il fit un geste brusque.

Un craquement sinistre retentit.

_« NON ! »_

L'américain, entièrement dominé par sa colère froide, venait de déboîter intentionnellement le poignet de Quatre, lequel aurait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales si une main de s'était pas brusquement plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

- T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ? lui demanda le châtain avec un air faussement dépité. C'est pas très sympa de m'avoir fait mentir ! Moi qui voulais simplement te parler, j'ai fini par aller plus loin… mais tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, sale petit snob arrogant de mes deux !

L'arabe se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du natté, lui lançant un regard à la fois empli de haine et de larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ton acte ?

- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes…, fit l'américain tout en se tenant la pointe du menton. OUI !

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

- Faux. Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis Shinigami !

- Non ! Tu n'es pas le Dieu de la Mort, mais Duo !

Le châtain se mit à rire.

- Pauvre débile ! Ton obstination à rejeter la vérité fait peine à voir…

Il s'avança lentement vers le blond, qui recula instinctivement tout en serrant son articulation meurtrie contre son torse. Effrayé, le front couvert de sueur, il tremblait comme une feuille sans parvenir à se contrôler. L'américain jubilait de le voir respirer par saccades, apeuré comme un sale mioche qui devait tout à coup faire face au _Croquemitaine_.

- T'es pathétique Quatre. T'en as conscience au moins ?

L'empathe explosa.

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu viens de me déboîter le poignet il y a quelques secondes et tu oses me dire une chose pareille ? N'inverse pas les rôles ! Ce n'est pas moi le plus pitoyable dans cette histoire, mais bel et bien toi !

- Je te conseille vivement de baisser d'un ton…

L'arabe passa outre l'avertissement.

Il était bien trop en colère pour en tenir compte.

- Tu es blessé dans ton amour propre, voilà la vérité ! éructa-t-il. Tu as tout fait pour qu'Heero te remarque, sorte et couche avec toi, mais cela n'a jamais marché ! Tu t'es fait rejeter un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne veut pas de toi ! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à l'admettre ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui pique sa crise parce qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et après tu te permets de dire que je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche, pourri et gâté ? Comment peux-tu déclarer de telles absurdités ! Quand on tient vraiment à une personne, on accepte ses choix et ses désirs. L'amour, c'est aussi savoir partager, être compréhensif et respecter les décisions de l'autre. Mais toi, tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est ton bonheur personnel ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne !

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu me fais de la peine, ajouta-t-il calmement, parce que tant qu'Heero restera, selon tes critères tordus, le seul et unique être humain à pouvoir satisfaire tes envies, tu ne seras pas capable de t'ouvrir aux autres et de t'apercevoir que tu peux également trouver le bonheur chez un autre homme, qui saura sûrement te combler bien plus que lui.

Il planta ses yeux malachites dans ceux jaspes du châtain.

- Que tu sois Duo ou Shinigami, finalement cela ne change pas grand-chose : tu es _jaloux_ de moi et ça, tu ne peux ni le supporter, ni l'admettre !

S'en fut trop pour le natté qui se jeta sur Quatre.

L'arabe recula et perdit l'équilibre en butant contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il tomba à la renverse, entrainant l'américain dans sa chute.

Tous deux atterrirent dans l'eau.

Au moment où le blond sortit sa tête pour reprendre sa respiration, deux mains agrippèrent son cou avec une force incroyable.

- D-Duo ? Mais que f-fais-tu ? !

A califourchon au-dessus de lui, le châtain affichait un immense sourire des plus sadiques, savourant le spectacle auquel il participait activement.

- Je t'étrangle bien sûr ! Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ça ?

Il accentua la pression sur sa gorge.

- Ar-rête ! Je t'en p-prie !

- La ferme !

- Lâche-m-…

- TA GUEULE !

Il lui enfonça brusquement la tête sous l'eau.

L'empathe se débattit vivement pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant que le natté ne daigne lui laisser reprendre sa respiration à l'air libre.

- T-Tu…

Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Tu es f-fou ! J-Je…

- JE T'AI DIT DE FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! hurla Shinigami.

Quatre était totalement perdu.

Qui ? Qui se trouvait en face de lui ? Duo ? Le Dieu de la Mort ? Une fusion improbable des deux ?

Tout se mélangeait, il n'arrivait plus à les distinguer l'un de l'autre, à savoir lequel tentait de l'étouffer en le noyant.

- Q-Qui es-tu ?…

- Je te hais ! le coupa sèchement le châtain. Tu m'entends enfoiré ? Je te DÉTESTE ! !

Une nouvelle fois, le blond but la tasse.

Il tenta de lutter, de faire remonter son visage à la surface, mais le corps du natté l'écrasait de tout son poids et la force qu'il mettait dans ses bras pour le retenir sous l'eau était tout simplement ahurissante. Duo le laissa un long moment ainsi, avant de le tirer brutalement vers le haut, lui faisant regagner la surface.

- Est-ce qu-… Kof !... que tu t-te rends c-... compte de ce que t-… Kof !... tu es entrain d-de faire ?… Kof ! Kof !

L'empathe commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Crachant ses poumons, il se dit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là.

- P-Pourquoi ?...

- Parce que t'es qu'un sale fils de pute, Quatre ! Un salaud qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on lui donne tout ce qu'il veux, tandis que moi, _moi_, je dois sans arrêt supplier de gros cons bourrés de thunes et ramper à leurs pieds comme une merde, pour obtenir le moindre petit truc !

Il lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau pour la troisième fois.

A bout de forces, l'arabe se laissa faire.

_« Duo… »_

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, l'américain commença à le secouer avec rage.

- Je vais te buter ! Je te jure que tu vas crever, t'as compris ? ! Y en a marre des tes airs de sainte-nitouche ! T'es pire que moi, sale petite enflure ! Pire ! Mais t'inquiète, tu vas payer ! Je te jure que je vais te faire amèrement regretter de m'avoir volé _mon_ Heero ! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

Dans un dernier accès de colère, il fit violemment buter le crâne de son ancien ami sur le rebord de la baignoire, lequel poussa un cri de douleur étranglé.

Le châtain ricana.

- Tu vas souffrir, Quatre, reprit-il sur un ton étrangement doux. Je vais te détruire. Lentement.

Il avança son visage vers celui de l'empathe et s'arrêta à seulement à quelques centimètres de sa figure, fixant intensément ses iris turquoises emplis de frayeur.

- Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, pigé ?

Sa voix n'était à présent qu'un chuchotement à peine audible.

- Et à la fin…

Il parcourut de gauche à droite la gorge pâle de l'arabe, à l'aide de son index.

- … tu me supplieras pour que je t'achève.

Il s'écarta alors du blond, attendant de voir sa réaction.

- Tu es f-fou, bégaya ce dernier, encore sous le choc. T-Tu as complètement p-perdu l'esprit. Tu es… m-malade.

Le natté éclata de rire.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? T'as peut-être pas tort, qui sait !

Puis il se leva, s'étira et sortit de la baignoire.

- Bon, c'est pas que je refuse de passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, Quatre, mais notre petit jeu m'a rudement fatigué.

Il essora sa longue tresse, son T-shirt noir ainsi que son baggy onyx.

L'américain était redevenu lui-même : ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur améthyste habituelle et l'aura malsaine de Shinigami s'était évanouie.

Cependant, au moment de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'empathe.

- Surtout, tu ne parles à _personne_ de ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce. D'accord, Quatre ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il déverrouilla la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

**-xOx-**

Heero, voyant que son compagnon n'était toujours pas revenu de la salle de bain alors que cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il l'attendait dans la chambre comme un imbécile, décida directement d'aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »_

Il s'arrêta juste après avoir franchi le seuil du couloir, stupéfait.

L'américain, trempé jusqu'aux os, marchait dans l'allée en direction de ses propres appartements comme si de rien n'était. Sa tresse ainsi que ses vêtements, tous saturés d'eau, inondaient le sol sans que cela ne semble le déranger outre mesure.

- Duo ? l'interpella le japonais.

- Hé, Heero ! Ça va ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Hein ?

Le natté, voyant que le brun l'examinait avec un étonnement non feint, prit soudain conscience de sa tenue plus qu'incongrue.

- Oh, ça ?

Il sourit.

- J'ai simplement pris un bain.

Le japonais fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tout habillé ?

- Ben ouais ! Bon, c'est clair qu'une fois sorti de la baignoire, c'est pas trop la joie de ressembler à la _Créature des Marais_ parce que t'as vingt kilos de flotte sur le dos, mais je te jure que ça valait le coup !

- …

- Allez, je te laisse, faut que j'aille me sécher avant d'attraper la crève ! A plus !

Le brun, bien qu'ayant la désagréable impression que le natté lui cachait quelque chose, le regarda partir sans rien dire.

_« Bizarre… »_

Une fois remis de cette étrange rencontre, il fila en direction de la salle de bain.

La première chose qu'il vit en poussant la porte, ce fut son amant assis par terre, adossé au mur carrelé, les jambes repliées sous son menton et le regard perdu dans le vague.

_« Là, il y a vraiment un problème. »_

Mouillé des pieds à la tête, l'empathe aurait pu être sexy en diable avec sa chemise translucide qui lui collait à la peau, mettant divinement bien en valeur son torse d'une pâleur exquise, si seulement il n'affichait pas un air aussi misérable.

Bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Quatre, il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda doucement Heero en s'agenouillant près de lui. Je viens de croiser Duo, et…

Le blond paniqua.

- Rien du tout ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

Heero ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait RIEN savoir. Jamais.

- Ne commence pas à te faire de fausses idées, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, il ne s'est rien passé entre-nous !

_« Entre-nous ? » _

Le japonais poussa un long soupir en se levant à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…

Il marqua une pause.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Certain, affirma son partenaire en remontant nerveusement le col de sa chemise. Je…

Le brun le stoppa net dans son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit-il en désignant sa main gauche.

- Tu vois bien que c'est un bandage, lui répondit calmement son amant.

- Tu ne l'avais pas quand on s'est quitté tout à l'heure…

- C'est parce que je viens tout simplement de me fouler le poignet en dérapant sur le carrelage il y a quelques minutes, quand l'eau de la baignoire s'est mise à déborder.

- Je vois… et dis-moi, pourquoi tu cherches à me cacher ton cou, Quatre ?

L'arabe baissa les yeux, contrarié.

- Écoute, comme tu peux le voir je suis très fatigué, alors je pense que le mieux serait que l'on remette notre petite conversation à demain, tu veux bien ?

Le japonais croisa ses bras sur son torse, visiblement mécontent.

- Encore ? Très bien, mais seulement si tu me promets que nous en rediscuterons pour de bon cette fois.

- Je te le promets.

- Alors, c'est d'accord.

_« Ce n'est que partie remise… »_

- Bon, je suppose que je peux dire adieu à notre bain, ajouta le brun en suivant son compagnon, qui visiblement n'avait pas pris la peine de se dévêtir pour le prendre.

- Tu supposes bien.

Quatre déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Heero.

**-xOx-**

Duo qui se promenait dans les couloirs en étant trempé...

_« Il a simplement pris un "bain"… »_

Quatre, qu'il retrouvait lui aussi complètement mouillé, adossé à la baignoire…

_« "Il ne s'est rien passé…", m'a-t-il dit. »_

Sa récente foulure au poignet…

_« … ne s'est rien passé "entre eux". »_

Son obsession à vouloir camoufler son cou derrière le col de sa chemise…

_« Un suçon ? »_

Il soupira.

_« Merde ! »_

Non, la nuit du brun ne pourrait définitivement pas être bonne.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Juste une petite question :

Suis-je la seule à aimer Wufei ?

* * *

**RaR**

**Kikunosuke :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Si tu aimes _(ou pas)_ voir Quatre souffrir, alors les chapitres suivants devraient te plaire parce que je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... Moi, sadique ? OUI !


End file.
